The Guttmacher Institute, the leading independent research organization in the U.S. entirely focused on fertility and reproductive health, seeks an NICHD Specialized Research Infrastructure Grant in order to support and expand the Guttmacher Center for Population Research Innovation and Dissemination. With this support, the Center will enhance the Institute's dissemination capabilities to serve and educate both researchers in the field and the general public, expand and formalize training and development activities for the Institute's own researchers, and build collaborations with colleague organizations. The Center includes 17 population scientists from the disciplines of demography, sociology, epidemiology, economics and public health, along with 19 other affiliates and technical contributors. The signature theme of the Center is fertility and reproductive health; Center affiliates have collectively made extensive contributions and publications to this area of study, including work on fertility preferences, pregnancy intentions and pregnancy outcomes; sexual behavior, contraceptive use and contraceptive services; and adolescent sexual and reproductive health. Thematic issue teams and a seminar series in which Center affiliates solicit feedback on their ongoing research, as well as collaborations with WHO, Columbia, Johns Hopkins and others, support the Institute's research objectives and the work of Center affiliates. The Center's Administrative Core makes the work of Center affiliates more efficient by shifting administrative tasks currently performed by researchers to administrative staff and improving project management skills through increased staff training. The Developmental Infrastructure Core strengthens research collaborations with other institutions and provides professional development to Center affiliates at all levels. The Dissemination Core strengthens access to information by facilitating efficient creation of public-use datasets, providing public education o how to interpret research findings, guiding researchers on publishing in peer-reviewed journals, and enhancing mechanisms for the dissemination of research findings of Center affiliates.